


A Matter of Choice

by CallMeCheerios



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Mizumono, First Kiss, HannigramFirstKissChallenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCheerios/pseuds/CallMeCheerios
Summary: Revised ending to Mizumono written forRadiance Anthology#HannigramFirstKissChallenge.





	A Matter of Choice

“We couldn’t go without you,” Hannibal told him. Hannibal had let Will know him, see him. In the end Will knew Hannibal even when he barely knew himself.

Will sought his own reflection in Hannibal’s eyes. He needed to see himself as he really was, not the man he’d tried so hard to be, and he needed to know how Hannibal saw him. All pretense had been cast aside the moment Hannibal’s hand came to rest on Will’s cheek. 

The caress was gentle and sweet and spoke nothing of the possession Will felt coursing through him. He belonged, mind, body, and soul, to none other than Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal held so much power over him. Will couldn’t fight it anymore. He’d tried to send Hannibal away and had failed. Now he just wanted to give up, give in. 

Still damp from the rain, the chill and dread he’d felt was gone. It wasn’t just adrenaline that gave him warmth. Instead he was filled with a want that sent a pleasant heat rising through him. He wanted everything Hannibal could give him. He wanted to give something in return too, so he kissed Hannibal. 

The brief press of lips on lips told of their future someplace sunny and safe. No Jack. No Alana. Nothing to hold them back. Just the feeling of Hannibal against his skin always and forever. Will imagined a soft mattress below him, sheets and blankets cast aside. He could feel the strong grip around his wrists and the weight of Hannibal settled over him. They would become one. The atoms that comprised them would merge, and the laws of the universe would cease to be. The world as they knew it would implode, and all would be serene. 

“I’m ready," Will whispered. "Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr ](https://cheerios-and-pocket-lint.tumblr.com/).


End file.
